Concerning an anti-inflammatory agent such as ketoprofen, in order to be absorbed through the skin, many kinds of transdermal patch are known, and a patch using an adhesive base agent including a thermoplastic elastomer such as natural rubber, acrylate polymers, and styrene-isoprene-styrene blocka copolymers is known. In Japanese Patent No. 2816765, for example, a patch having an adhesive layer consisting of styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymer as an adhesive base agent (base polymer), a rosin ester derivative as a tackifier, L-menthol as a solubilizer, liquid paraffin as a plasticizer, and an anti-inflammatory agent such as ketoprofen.
However, for conventional anti-inflammatory analgesic patch described in Japanese Patent No. 2816765, in order to provide a temporal stability in its sufficient adhesibility, increase of a compounding amount of rosin ester derivatives is required. However, this increase brings about a problem such that releasability of a medicine is reduced. The problem is prominent when a medicine such as diclofenac or a salt thereof which has generally difficulty in satisfying both of solubility and releasability is used as the medicine.